Song for a Summer's Night
by Miome
Summary: No song lasts forever, but some end far sooner than they should.


Digimon does not belong to me. Those of you who have read my FY fanfiction should get the joke in the title. 

* * *

Kari shifted from foot to foot wearily. There wasn't enough seating in the Odaiba Hospital waiting room for all 12 digidestined ... and others needed it far more than she. Her eyes drifted to her brother, who sat on one end of a horrible orange couch, fingering his old goggles. The paramedics had snipped the strap to get them off Daisuke. His fingers ran across the cut edge, back and forth, like a metronome. Matt sat beside him, leaning on Tai in what he probably thought was a subtle manner, and talking quietly to Jyou. 

The children who stood formed a rough circle around those who sat, somewhat for comfort, but mostly to hide the presence of the younger set's digimon. Cody stood close to Jyou, cradling Upomon. Patamon and Tailmon leaned against Kari's legs, talking in voices low enough that not even she could hear them. And Poromon fluttered on Yolei's lap, looking with worry at ... 

Chibimon. Cradled to Ken's chest, snuggled cheek-to-cheek with Leafmon, and a far cry from his usual boisterous self. He'd even refused a Snickers bar, something unheard of in all the time they'd known any digimon. His eyes were closed, but occasionally he would answer Leafmon's worried questions. This didn't seem to reassure Leafmon, who with each second seemed to snuggle impossibly closer, even shifting his leaf to rest half-over his partner. 

Ken listened intently to these exchanges, sometimes bending his head down to them to hear better. Chibimon at that moment must have said something particularly pitiful, because not only did Leafmon rub against him, but Ken's own hand slid over him reassuringly. Ken's face was intent, worried, focused completely on the digimon. 

Many of the other digidestined, though, kept glancing over to the main desk, where TK pestered the nurse on duty for news. He didn't seem to be getting anywhere. 

He finally gave up and shouldered his way back to the group. They all stared expectantly, but none could put the unsaid question into words. "They say that he's ... well, he's all banged up, but he didn't actually fracture his skull. Once he makes it through the shock, he should be ok." 

Many of the children relaxed, sharing small hugs and clasping hands. Ken merely clasped the digimon tighter, and began to explain to a confused Chibimon what TK meant. Miyako leaned on him reassuringly on one side, Mimi on the other. They even shared a quivery smile over his head. 

The trio of Tai, Matt and Jyou did not look nearly as reassured. Jyou frowned, crossing his arms heavily. However, a warning look from Izzy made him bite his tongue. Tai didn't react at all, and Matt eyed him with concern, probably trying to decide if it would be worth it to draw him out of it. Kari wished, maybe selfishly, that he wouldn't. Tai had been one of the first to see Daisuke after the accident, and was understandably shook up, and Kari would love to comfort him, but ... she just didn't have it in her. Not just then. 

Time marched ever onward, snack runs were made, nurses were pestered, and the digidestined generally set up camp. While Leafmon and Chibimon stayed with Ken, the rest of the digimon had grown weary, and were now draped with Jyou and Matt's coats, fast asleep. Their human partners were all awake, although Cody had finally taken seat on the floor and was leaning wearily against the wall. It was this lull in activity that allowed them to notice when the nurse's station erupted into controlled, quiet frenzy. 

Everyone began to sit up straight, and TK leapt to his feet, intent on investigation. But, before he could even take a step ... 

"Chibimon!" 

Leafmon's cry cut through air, snapping them all to attention. He was frantically nudging and calling his partner, who was beginning to look ... pixelated? 

"God, no," TK groaned, and Kari realized. This must have been what Angemon looked when he ... when he ... 

Already data rose from him, sparkling like iridescent motes of dust. Leafmon and Ken's voices blended together in a stream of pleas, begging him not to ... and the other digimon emerged, adding their voices, promises of love and friendship and an endless supply of candy if he would just not ... 

The digidestined's circle tightened, shoulder to shoulder, a dense wall of backs to block the rest of the room. One of the nurses came over, recognizing a sign of trouble, but was effectively shut out. Only Matt spared her a glance, and whatever she saw in his face made her retreat to her desk. 

Inside the circle, the last specks of data finally faded. The stream of voices likewise gave way to silence, and all Kari could look at was the empty, Chibimon-shaped space ... until Leafmon let out a high-pitched, hysterical wail, and rest of the circle descended to tears. 

* * *

Ok, the joke is that I've written a fic called "Song for a Winter's Night", which is about Fushigi Yuugi's Chichiri. In the story, set some 50 years after the series, Chichiri dies. Chichiri died in the 'winter' (old age) of his life, while Davis died in the 'summer' of his. 


End file.
